


Positively Filthy

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Kink Exploration, Nipple Piercings, Pegging, Romance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy and Alice have been together for some time, their strange, wonderful romance a delight to both partners.  But Spy is Spy, and a man of secrets and mystery.  He's decided to reveal a new one to his lover regarding body modification.  She brings up the last secret he'd told her, one about having been penetrated by other men, and asks to see that in action.  He gives her the next best thing: letting her do it herself.</p><p>(The name for Scout's Ma is based on usedtobehmc's headcanon name, Alice, which I adore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Filthy

"Well, I ain't gonna lie, it's surprisin'," Alice murmured, raising a hand to Spy's chest, her fingers lightly brushing his nipple and the slim, steel barbell that pierced it and its twin. A small steel bead anchored either end of each piercing, which lanced through the taut, pink nubs of his flesh.

Spy hissed softly as she toyed with the bar, wiggling it with the barest movement. She was terrified of hurting him and it was obvious, but the slight stimulation was enough to have the rogue's eyes fluttering closed and heat shooting straight to his groin.

Her hands were chilly and soft, and felt wonderful against his heated skin. Her fingertips drifted to the middle of his chest, to the tuft of dark hair there, and pet through it. "So that feels good?"

"Oui," Spy breathed, meeting her eyes with a smile. "So good."

Alice's brows furrowed, "How the hell does it feel good to have a chunk of metal through your nip, let alone havin' it wiggled?"

"How does it feel good to pinch sensitive flesh?" Spy replied with a grin, slipping a hand between them to do just that to her. She yelped in surprise and jumped away with a giggle, swatting at him.

"Alright, you got me. I just, I dunno. I didn't expect this. Outta _you_ , yanno? You seem too straight-laced for stuff like that." She rubbed idly at her breast, at the nipple he'd just pinched.

He'd told her he had a surprise for her. Something she'd never experienced before with any other man. He'd been right, of course. Whenever he promised her something, he always came through.

It baffled Alice how many surprises and secrets Spy held, even now, years into their relationship. Certainly, their love was more than a little unorthodox, short gasps of air in an ocean of war and tumult keeping them apart, drowning them in loneliness in the gaps between their stolen time together. She had been horrified at first to learn his occupation, and what that meant to her youngest son. But their war wasn't any sort of war like had ever been fought before, and Spy was unlike any man she'd ever met before.

He was full of surprises.

"There's a reason I've elected not to wear my piercings until now. I wanted to be sure they would not scare you away," the rogue admitted with a cheeky smirk.

"Like a couple 'a nipple rings would scare me off," Alice grinned, reaching out to flick one of the barbells and watching him gasp. "You didn't scare me off when you told me about how you let guys fuck you; why do you think somethin' as little as this would?"

Spy laughed at that and let his arms slip around his love's waist. "Because willingly putting holes in one's body is far different from letting someone fill the holes that are already there, cherie."

"Well when you put it like that," she laughed, tilting in for a kiss.

She tasted of wine and smoke, of the espresso and cream of the tiramisu she'd had for dessert. Their dinner had been pleasant, enchanting. Conversation had been spirited and they had both ended up giddy and giggly after too much vidal blanc. And here, in the hotel room he'd reserved for their time away together, they stood in a pile of their clothing, halted before falling into the massive bed beside them, the curious nature of Spy's body modification enough to stay their lust for a moment longer.

"Though," Spy teased when their lips parted, his nose pressed to hers, "it seems as though both interest you."

"You have no idea," she fairly growled, thumbing at his nipple carefully and relishing the moans that croaked in his throat. "I'm still hopin' you'll do that thing for my birthday like I been askin'."

"The thing where you want me to find a man to fuck me, then bring him back here so that you can watch exactly that?" He laughed, eternally amused by his lover's dirty mind.

"Yeah," Alice breathed, her eyes glazed over in lust," that."

A hand slipped between her thighs, Spy's fingers gently probing between her labia, skirting her entrance, to feel the slickness there. She was terribly aroused, and it made him shiver. She was an absolute pervert, held back from exploring her desires by a dutiful life as a mother to too many children and uninspired sex with a man who had gone on to abandon her, likely in the pursuit of leaving other women similarly unsatisfied. He felt privileged to be the vehicle of her sexual awakening, honoured to enable her to live out fantasies and dream up new ones, outpacing the tame imaginings of those paperback erotica novels she spent so much of her leisure time absorbed in.

Though, wasn't this whole arrangement simply living out one of those novels?

The handsome, sophisticated, rich man of mystery; a dangerous Frenchman with a mask and expensive taste in cigarettes, sweeping a poor, stifled housewife off of her feet? He swept into her life and they fell for one another with blistering speed, and now he dedicated every fleeting moment they had together to treating her like the goddess he saw her as, that she'd never been recognized as, and showing her a whole new side to love and lust that she had never imagined. She could explore the darkest, stickiest corners of her mind in his adoring arms, taking her away from the mundanity of her life as a mother if only for a little while. It was all very cliche, and there was something about it that made Spy's heart flutter.

Without any machinations to do so, he had become her dream come true, and it was both a hefty responsibility and an absolute joy to give this beautiful woman what she'd always dreamed of but dared not hope. That he could matter so much to one person humbled the rogue in ways he'd never expected, and he loved it.

He loved her.

He nosed past the dark hair framing the sides of her face, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear. Stubble tickled her cheek, and she clung tighter to him, pressing their bodies close. He murmured, mirth in his tone, "I am sorry I've not provided that yet. Your birthday is so far away, surely we can keep you sated while you wait?"

Alice giggled at that, squirming a bit in the one arm left wrapped around her, "What'cha got in mind?"

Spy's finger dipped inside of her, shallow, but enough to make her breath catch as she adjusted her stance to allow him better access. She moaned against him, cleaving against him tightly and squeezing him against herself as another finger slipped inside and began to curl, teasing at the smooth bulge of her inner wall and making her croon.

Blue-varnished nails dug into Spy's shoulders, his lover gasping against his neck as she struggled to remain standing, bolts of hot pleasure pulsing through her with each flick of his fingers into that spot. Alice's legs shook, her toes curling on the barely-there pile of the hotel carpet, pressure building behind his fingers like a shiver that wouldn't come.

"Perhaps, in lieu of some strapping, handsome fellow penetrating me and driving me to the heights of pleasure and brink of desperation, tonight, it can be you, mon petite chou-fleur?" Spy purred, his voice low, dark, full of desire.

"Me? B-but how?" Alice stuttered out. She freed her mouth from Spy's neck only to replace it with her forehead against his heated, now moist, skin. "I ain't got...," she trailed off, her words lost amid her panting breaths and the flurry of sensation his fingers were tapping into her insides.

"I've brought some toys, cherie." He hummed, "If you are...amenable."

"I can fuck you," she asked, pulling away just enough to look him in the eye, "like, I can fuck your ass. I can lay you down an' take you."

"Oui. You can, and may. Though I cannot say I will be as beautiful, lying spread across the bed, legs in the air, being filled and loved, as you are in the same position, of course."

"You're gonna be even more gorgeous," she growled, excitement flashing in her azure eyes. She bit her lip, buck teeth pressing into soft flesh stained where red lipstick had once coloured them in vivid crimson. But the paste had worn off, partly in patches along the Frenchman's neck and face, and the white of her teeth met the dull red of stained, pink lips in a way that made Spy weak to see.

She was beautiful. Slim, strong, and not at all delicate, and she thrilled him for all of the reasons others would see her as uncouth. She was real, not some false facade of porcelain and paint forced into a cocktail dress. This was a woman who lived, and loved, and laughed, and felt and fought with the ferocity of the storm. She was just a bit imperfect, and it was what made her exactly perfect.

He released his grip around her waist and cupped at her breast with one hand, bending down to suck at one pert nipple as he continued his drumming against her insides with his other hand. She allowed him the space, digging her hands into his trapezius to hold herself upright, her legs spread too wide to be comfortable to stand, having to pitch up onto the balls of her feet to keep the same height with such a wide stance. It was uncomfortable and awkward, but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. Not when her muscles were tense and burning as Spy made her whole body ache and twitch. He slipped a third finger inside, filling her up, and let the heel of his hand rest against her clit as he curled those fingers again and again, rapping against her g-spot repeatedly.

Alice ground against the rogue's hand, some relief coming from contact finally coming to her engorged clit, hard and fat and hot against Spy's skin. She rode him, humping at his smooth, uncalloused hand, grunting with the effort of drawing up more pleasure, more sensation, heat and hunger building as little sparks danced in her fingers and toes. She shuddered, his beckoning hand sliding against her, pressing into the place inside of her that drove her to her undoing. She could hear the squish of her juices slicking him, spreading around her folds, and it would be a noisome sound were it not the herald of the abject bliss being inflicted upon her.

Spy licked at her nipple, squeezing her breast lovingly, and engulfed the nub in his mouth, lips clamped down around her areola. He sucked lightly, letting his tongue lave over her sensitive skin. She arched her chest toward him as she bucked in his hand, her voice loosed, moans just this side of loud like music to him. He shivered and nipped at her with his teeth, just barely, and it was exactly what she needed.

Rhythmic clenches fluttered around Spy's fingers, Alice keening and going stiff in his grasp. She dug her nails into his muscle as her whole body tensed and thrummed. She wanted to curl in on herself, her body contracting and throbbing in unison, shudders rolling down her spine to her hips, which jerked against Spy's hand. Her voice faded into a throaty croak as her orgasm faded, leaving her weak, but energized. She collapsed against her lover, who caught her deftly and let her settle onto the bed, his hand sliding out of her with slippery ease.

Gulping down her breath, Alice looked up to Spy standing over her. He was flushed, and hard as diamond. "So, tell me 'bout these toys," she grinned, propping herself up on her elbows.

Spy simply grinned in reply. She was always so full of energy. Of course, one had to be a living battery to be able to raise eight rowdy sons mostly on her own. She was superhuman and beautiful. He squatted down and reached under the bed, ignoring her continued questioning of what he was doing and what was under there. He stood, taking with him a smallish black box, which he sat on the bed beside his love.

Alice looked at the box, and with a nod of encouragement, pulled herself up to sit on her hip and opened the thing. Inside was a dildo, purple and shaped in very exacting detail like a penis. Subtle veins ran its underside, and texture just beneath the head mimicked foreskin. It even had a slit. The only truly strange thing about it was how the base was flared out wide. Sitting beside it on the box's lining of black silk was a mass of leather straps with steel buckles and a leather plate with an o-ring riveted to the front. She pulled it out, figuring it for a harness of some sort. Beneath where it had laid, a bottle of lube rolled toward the side of the box closest to her, tilted by the bed.

Holding the harness up, Alice inspected it. It looked somewhat complicated, with steel rivets and buckles everywhere. She looked to Spy, somewhat out of her depth, silently asking for help.

He smiled and took the harness from her hands, stealing a quick kiss before urging her to stand once more. Alice did as she was beckoned, and found herself being manhandled, Spy kneeling before her, buckles clicking as he opened them and draped the thing around her hips. The leather was cool against her heated skin, the hardware on the thing doubly so, and she watched, intrigued, as the Frenchman buckled her into place. A wide strap around her hips was accompanied by a pair of thinner straps, one on each side, leading from the plate with the o-ring and between her legs, under her butt cheeks and up to the hip strap, like a strange jock in style. He gave her a healthy grope once the buckles were in place, her ass lovingly cradled by the leather straps.

Taking hold of the dildo, Spy worked it through the o-ring of the harness, making sure it was securely seated between the ring and the leather behind it before tightening the straps holding it in place. Once he was done, he looked up at Alice, obedient and aroused. A cock was a _very_ good look for her.

Alice looked down the line of her body, past her breasts, to the harness around her hips. It had weight to it, but was not uncomfortable. Seeing the purple dildo sticking out from her body like that gave her a bit of a rush. She was excited and scandalized, aroused in what felt almost like transgression. Her man knelt before her, staring lustfully at her cock, and made her shiver.

She took hold of the dildo and bit her lip, then directed it toward Spy's mouth. Knowing exactly her line of thought, he wordlessly parted his lips and took the plastic length between them. He let his tongue roll against it, the shape so familiar and pleasing to him, and took it as deep as he could. It didn't have the give of flesh, so he couldn't quite ease it into his throat, but he filled his mouth with the thing, and tried not to smile when he heard Alice gasp in wonder.

His lips were stretched wide around the toy's thick length, and she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him look hotter. Nervously, she laid a hand atop his head, her fingers sinking into thick, dark hair. As if that was his cue, he began to bob. He slid back and forth, lips gliding wetly over the toy in his mouth as he sucked her off. His voice rose in soft moans as he moved, bringing fresh flames of ardor rising within his lover.

Alice groaned, entranced by the sight of the suave Frenchman on his knees, sucking her plastic cock and moaning like he loved it. He probably did, the kinky fuck. She rocked with his movements, shallowly fucking his mouth with each bob of his head, careful not to ram the thing in and choke him, but getting a feel for the way it moved with her hips all the same. If he loved sucking it, she was thrilled to see how he reacted to being fucked by it.

"So, when do I get to put this in that cute little ass 'a yours?" she growled, her voice husky with lust.

Spy did grin at that, pulling off sloppily with a slurp that made Alice take a deep breath. "As soon as I am ready," he replied coquettishly, rising to his feet before her.

"An' what's that mean?"

"It means you cannot simply push into me and expect no resistance. My anatomy is simply not as...accommodating, as what you have been blessed with," he explained, stepping round her to climb onto the bed and pluck the lube from the box. "I must be prepared to receive you, cherie."

"An' how's that?" she asked, climbing onto the bed and sitting at its foot.

"I will not sully your beautiful hands with such an ordeal, but in essence, I must use fingers to stretch open the way." Spy planted his feet and lifted his haunches just far enough to slip a pillow beneath his lower back. He spread his legs, "Allow me to show you, should you like."  
Alice licked her lip, "Go for it."

Spy smiled amiably at her enthusiasm and popped open the lubricant. He squeezed out a generous amount onto two fingers, then lowered his hand between his legs. Folding in on himself a bit, he reached between his cheeks, pressing his fingertip to his entrance, where he drew circles around it, rubbing at the warm flesh where his skin puckered closed. It sent soft ripples of want directly to his cock, and he bit back a shiver. With a pinched expression, he pushed the tip of his middle finger into himself, wiggling it as it slid inside, pushing it deeper with a smooth, slow motion.

"You do this a lot?" Alice asked, her eyes fixed on Spy as he penetrated himself.

"In the course of masturbation, when the fancy takes me," he admitted, slipping his finger out, then back in, repeating a few thrusts before beginning to work his index finger in alongside it. "And every time before being penetrated."

"How often's that?" She looked eager to know, like she hoped the number was astronomically high.

He smirked at that, her lewdness almost refreshing. "Less frequently now that I've fallen in love with a beautiful woman who keeps me largely dedicated to her, and only her."

Alice grinned at that. She knew Spy slept with other people. It was sometimes part of his job, and considering he went long swaths of time without seeing her, and lived with a whole bunch of good looking men in the middle of nowhere, she held no illusions that he might get it on the side. It didn't matter to her; she thought it was rather sexy, in fact. So long as he came back to her and disease free, she was beyond content. "Well maybe you'll be gettin' it more often, then," she corrected, taking her plastic phallus in one hand and giving it a meaningful shake.

"I can only pray," came the rogue's reply, his voice pinched and breathy as he finished working a second finger into himself and began to scissor himself open with them, spreading his tight muscle open, acclimating it to the stretch. He gasped and fucked himself with his fingers, making a show of it for Alice. He rocked against his hand, his other finding its way to his mouth, where he bit lightly between his thumb and forefinger to muffle himself. His breath puffed through his nostrils, and he writhed atop the sheets before deeming himself ready, letting his hands fall away from himself with a sigh. He snatched the hotel towel he had brought to the night stand for this exact reason, and wiped his fingers clean before tossing it back where it had sat.

Spy turned his gaze to Alice, watching, wanting, flushed pink in the low light and eyeing him up hungrily. "Pour some of this on your cock, and go slow, mon petite chou-fleur," he instructed, handing her the lube.

Alice shimmied up the bed, standing on her knees between his thighs, and did as she was told. She uncapped the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount out onto her dildo, then set the bottle aside and took hold of the toy's base. She angled herself, pressing against Spy's hole, and looked to him, apprehensive.

He nodded, trust and adoration written across his face, and she pushed in, taking hold of his hip in one manicured hand.

Spy arched as he was breached by the toy, its fat head weighty and unforgiving as it popped inside. He gasped, the sound chased by a groan, Alice slowly, carefully filling him with the dildo. It had indeed been a long time since he'd had someone else inside of him, regardless of what he was sure his beloved assumed. He'd missed this feeling.

The stretch ached in beautiful ways, spreading him open, a hot burn, mostly pleasure, partially discomfort radiating from the tight muscle that ringed his entrance. The lube eased the way, slippery and quickly warming inside of him, but it was still a lot to take, literally and figuratively. He may have overestimated how thick of a dildo he would be able to easily take after so much time out of practice.

Alice sighed as she slipped inside of Spy, watching with utter fascination as the purple toy disappeared inside of him. Her blue eyes roved his body, flushed and quivering, as he shivered and gripped the sheets, trying to adjust. He panted, and whispered for her not to move, his brow knitted close and teeth clenched tight. She obeyed, not daring to move for fear of hurting him. It already looked like an ordeal for him, and she wondered how this could feel good at all, if he was so distressed. "Hon, do you want me to—"

"Non! Non. Just—give me a moment. It has been quite some time, and your cock is...thick. I overestimated myself."

"Are you sure you don't wanna stop then? I can—"

"Non," Spy repeated, finally meeting her eyes. He huffed a few more breaths to calm himself, his ass twitching and clenching around the dildo. "I want this. I want you, cherie. Fuck me."

"Now?"

"Oui. I'm ready."

Alice took a breath to steady herself and took hold of Spy's hips. She took a step with her knees, settling in and adjusting her angle, then pulled back, watching as Spy moaned and clenched his eyes shut. She thrust back in, still taking it slow, then pulled back again, building a ponderous rhythm that had the Frenchman moaning with the comfort of fullness.

It was a warm, easy, leisurely fuck that trailed rippling waves of pleasure through him. Spy relaxed into the rhythm, lazily wrapping his legs around Alice's waist as she fucked him. "Yesss," he hissed, letting his eyes flutter open to look at his beloved.

She was looking at him with utter lust in her eyes, which roved over the flat plane of his belly and chest, idling on his pierced nipples, up his hickey-dotted neck to his blissed-out expression, then back to the bobbing cock and balls that bumped her abdomen. His erection was nearly purple at the head, and she could draw comparisons to her own false phallus and its colour scheme.

"You look fuckin' gorgeous like this," Alice murmured, tightening her grip on his hips and picking up her pace. She drove more sound from Spy with each pass, his quiet moans growing into hungry groans and the arch of his back.

Spy reached up to give her breast a squeeze, "I couldn't begin to approach your beauty."

"Shut up and lemme fuck you," she growled with a playful grin, redoubling her efforts. She leaned in, planting her hands on either side of Spy's chest, and canted his hips up with her new position. Bearing down on her toes, she bucked into him roughly, forcing breaths from him with each thrust. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly.

The rogue was reduced to senseless moans, one hand carding fingers into his hair as he grasped his forehead, the other clinging uselessly around her shoulders as she fucked him, driving her cock into him with vigor.

It was when her lips closed around his nipple that he began to keen.

Alice's tongue flicked at the barbell pierced through it, circling around to lave at the nub of his nipple, then back to the barbell, curling around it and wiggling it in his flesh. She tugged and twisted at it, grunting against his flesh and leaving saliva in her wake with each gasping groan. One hand bore the brunt of her weight as the other set to work on his other nipple, flicking and tugging at the bar through it.

Spy bucked against her, rolling with each thrust, welcoming her cock deep into his body, filling him, stretching him, drilling him with rough abandon and arcing white hot pleasure through his abdomen. His balls ached, his cock throbbed, rubbing against the bare, hot skin of her belly as she fucked him. His head was thrown back, eyes rolled shut, his mouth agape as nonsense syllables of ecstasy dove past his lips. He fairly babbled, pleading, begging, desperate in neither English nor French yet both at once, clinging to Alice for dear life as she drove him to ruin.

She crashed into him like waves in a storm, a tidal force of sensation to bash him to pieces and make him crumble to sand. His body was tense, taut, wound tight as the cock in his ass, the rough brush of skin to cockhead, and that devil tongue, hot and wet and too terribly skilled, laved over his nipple, lancing shocks of pleasure through him. She tugged at those barbells with fingers and teeth, making sparks dance along his spine and behind his eyes.

Spy came with a cry that was sure to be heard the next room over, heat and pressure spilling from him in spurts of hot come against his and Alice's bellies, shudders rocking him with each throb and shot, his whole body clenching in time until it finally ceased.

Alice had gone still, watching her lover come, filling him as full as she could as he rode it out, beautiful to behold. She was wet down her thighs, unsure if she'd ever been more aroused. "How you doin'?" she breathed, once Spy had gone quiet, gulping down air.

He smiled up at her, spent and boneless. "Tres bon, mon petite chou-fleur."

"Good, 'cause that was the hottest thing I ever experienced in my life," Alice purred, pulling Spy into a kiss.

Their tongues dueled lazily, breaths puffing awkwardly through their noses. They parted quickly, too out of breath to handle the difficulty of figuring themselves out. When Alice flopped her weight atop Spy, still inside of him, he shivered. "Do you think this will become part of our regular rotation, then?"

"Oh my God yes, are you kiddin' me?" Alice laughed, pecking the rogue excitedly on his cheek. "I wanna do this as much as you'll let me, holy shit I am so turned on right now!"

"Is that so?"

"You should feel how wet I am right now. Fuckin' soaked."

Spy grinned at that. "Allow me to assist you with that, then," he offered, licking his lip. "It is only fair, after all of the work you've put in."

"Mmm, in a sec. I wanna enjoy this a little longer."

"But of course," he smiled, and pressed a short kiss to Alice's chin.

"I still wanna see a guy do this to you, though," she reminded him with a cheeky waggle of her eyebrows. "After all, I want a better view of the action. Plus it ain't like I can come in you or nothin'."

"Come in me?" Spy asked, more than a little amused. "That is part of it, too?"

"Well I mean if you're gonna take a cock in the ass, why not take a load too, right? Does it leak out afterward? Does it drip down your taint?"

"You...are positively _filthy_." Spy wrapped his arms tightly around Alice, tilting in for a kiss. " _And I love it._ "


End file.
